


Loosen Up A Bit, Will Ya?

by nanachan413



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, College AU, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, I tried I promise, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Drinking, i dunno, im sorry, levi collects grumpy-face merchandise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanachan413/pseuds/nanachan413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't <em>want</em> a new roommate. He's been keeping his dorm clean for ages, and someone else is only going to throw it all into chaos. </p><p>But life doesn't always just hand you lemons.</p><p>Sometimes, life chucks them hard enough to break your kitchen window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> _Ya don't fuck with the human Windex bottle_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> University's Strongest Human Windex Bottle, bitches.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know what I'm doing, or where this is going, but E-something and human Windex share a dorm!! YAY funfunfunfun

Levi was small, tough, and painfully neat. Precise and invested in minuscule details, he kept himself sharp and excessively clean. And the way Levi managed his person exactly mirrored the way he managed his dorm. Needless to say, Levi had built up a pretty infamous reputation.

 

They didn't call him ‘University’s Strongest Human Windex Bottle’ for nothing, you know.

 

Grey eyes dragged sharply across adversaries, slicing them in half with a needle-like stare. 5’3 and afraid of nothing physically, Levi threw blunt statements at anyone who was around to hear them. The behavior resulted from social ineptitude and a lack of regulative authorities.

 

His last roommate requested a dorm transfer after roughly two months. The one before that lasted three weeks. Rose Academy’s housing department hadn't bothered him since, until they informed him that they would be shoving a first-year student into Levi’s less-than-open arms a week before winter break ended. _E-something_ , was the name.

 

Levi regretted having ever stayed in the dorms this break. He’d have to witness the horrors of a new roommate first hand instead of coming back from Christmas dinner with Erwin’s family to find the messes left by the animal.  

 

_If this new brat fails to reach my expectations, I will shove the shitstain in the potty where he belongs, so help me God._

 

Any dirt meandering into Levi’s sparkling dorm, and Levi would bodily throw the little first year out the window. After making him clean up his shit, of course.

 

 _No one_ messed with the human Windex bottle.

 

But...it was rather lonely without a roommate. Levi would never tell, but he liked the right sort of company. Hanji and Erwin were both housed in different dorm complexes, having fun without him, and Levi didn't believe in _neighbors_. He promised himself he’d try and find a _real_ roommate, as soon as the grubby little E-something arriving in two weeks had come and gone like they always did.

 

~~

 

Two weeks later, after his weekly Saturday cleaning, Levi stood gaping at the grubby little E-something that had _dared_ to land dirt _right in the middle of the dorm’s tiled floor._ He hadn't even gotten a close look at the fucker’s face, and he was already furious.

 

“Oh my God, I am _incredibly_ sorry! My friend--well, I wouldn't call him a friend, really--he, uhm, he kinda threw his flowerpot at me when I got here? Sorry, it’s a loooong story. I-I’ll clean this up for you, I swear! God, what a horrible way to meet my new roommate--”

 

“...out,” Levi muttered, his eyes narrowed at the offensive spatter of plant soil, filled with all kinds of gross, crawling things and bacteria, on the floor he’d swept that morning--

 

“--nyway, my name’s Eren and I’m a freshman here. Nice to meet you! Looking forward to--what?” He innocently lifted large, speckled blue-green eyes to meet the glare of a seething sophomore.

 

“I _said_ , _**you fucker**_ , get _out!_ ”

 

~~

 

“Really, man, I’m sorry,” E-something yelled from behind the bolted door, “it was Kirschstein’s fault; he threw a plant at me, okay? I didn't want it to happen any more than you did! _Now, let me into my own dorm!_ ”

 

Levi sat, grumbling obscenities, on the bottom bunk. The sophomore raised his eyes to the heavens beseechingly.

 

_Please, God, send me Hanji. Send me Erwin. Nile. Professor Pixis. I’ll room with Professor Pixis. Anyone but E-guy._

 

He waited for the flash of lightning that would reduce E- _atshit_ to a pile of charred, blackened bones, but nothing happened. Shouts were still coming from the other side of the door, and Levi knew no peace.

 

“What kind of ass locks people out for unintentionally bringing a bit of dirt inside?!”

 

_Thanks a lot, Big Guy. Hope you’re having fun laughing at my pain up there behind those pearly gates._

“I _said_ I’d clean it up!” The voice outside whined. E-something was getting tired.

 

 _Good, leave me the fuck alone before I call security and get you hauled off campus._ Levi was bluffing. He knew he couldn't really get the little shit taken out of Rose.

 

Or could he?

 

He shook his head. Levi just had to get E-something to transfer to another dorm. He couldn't do that without E’s permission. And _he_ certainly wasn't going to transfer out of his precious dorm himself. So all Levi had to do was become even more stifling than he already was, and E would leave even faster than the three-week guy. Then, Levi could search for someone who valued cleanliness just as much as he did.

 

Levi almost fell off the bed as the kitchen window suddenly shattered into a million pieces and immediately changed his mind.

 

_He broke my fucking window. I'm suing him until his blood runs dry._

 

~~

 

A week had passed, there was a rectangular hole instead of a window above the sink, and Levi had been coerced into rooming with Eren Jaeger. He lay in his bunk, tracing the outlines of the freshman’s baggage against the wall with his eyes. Snuffling snores from the bed above him sounded against the crickets by the still-unrepaired window, and Levi let out a sigh.

 

After letting himself in through the broken window, E had re-introduced himself and sheepishly guaranteed a horrified and insulted Levi that he’d clean the dirt and fix the window. Only then had Levi considered _not_ immediately sprinting to the housing department and orally filing a loud complaint about his new roomie.

 

Eren had also scrubbed the toilet for three hours.

 

And helped him reach the bottle of Windex in Safeway that he could never grab without store staff and a stepladder.

 

Adding to that mix of things were those round, round eyes--

 

\--which were blue-green and sparkled under the dorm’s fluorescent lighting and glittered flamboyantly beneath thick, fluttery eyelashes and _goddammit, Levi hated this guy._

 

He would not allow himself to think he could live with the freshman, he  _wouldn't._ But Eren had been good about Levi’s strict tidying regime and blunt nature so far, and they’d already spent this last week of the break getting used to one another…

 

 _You still don’t know what he’s like the night before an exam, running on a Big Gulp’s worth of Red Bull,_ he reminded himself, _and he’s definitely_ not _the right sort of company._

 

But those springy flicks of brown hair, probably insanely soft to the touch...

 

 _Hold up, Levi._ He rolled over onto his back.

 

Round bubble butt, toned in the tank top he wore to bed…

 

 _It’s been a week, Levi._ He groaned.

 

Pretty damn fuckable.

 

 _He’s here for a week, and you’re thinking about at least tapping that once before he inevitably gets tired of your obsession with cleanliness and asshole behavior._ Levi raised his hand and smacked himself as quietly as possible, aware of the subject of his thoughts in the bunk above him. 

 

Tomorrow was the first Monday of the next semester. _You’ll get your focus off anything to do with roommates and their troublesome appearances in Lit class,_  he promised himself.

 

 


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cranky Eren is cranky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohkay so I tend to miss a lot of character interaction while writing and I felt like the chapter two I posted works better as a chapter three? So this is chapter two, and the chapter two I uploaded yesterday is now chapter three
> 
> so sorry for confusion ;A;

He figured out that Eren was crankiest in the mornings.

Quiet munches echoed in the awkward silence that surrounded Levi and the young brunette. Jaeger was eating _Lucky Charms._ Fucking kid. He mashed his mature, no-nonsense oatmeal around with his spoon, gave the grumpy-face bowl Eren was using a thick, pointed stare, and inwardly sighed. 

In the three weeks Eren had been living here, from the end of break up until this moment, he’d manage to soil any and all of Levi’s grumpy-face merchandise. The raven's favorite sweater was stained with the remnants of a can of Coke. His mug handle held onto its body with the sticky clutches of super glue. This was unacceptable.

(Not that he used mug handles much, anyways, with his strange way of holding cups. But that wasn’t the point.)

The sophomore collected items with grumpy faces on them. It was one of his few hobbies, other than cleaning. And now Levi’s grumpy-face eraser had disappeared. His grumpy-face hand towel was gone. How did Eren manage to break or lose everything? And Jaeger was clumsy as fuck. Horrible at cooking. Survived on a diet of hot pockets, pizza and cans of soda and _still_ looked fantastic. 

One of Eren’s two closest(?) friends checked in on him every week or so. They were probably making sure he was still alive; the brat was shit at taking care of himself. 

_Jesus Christ, he has a marshmallow stuck to his cheek._

“Oi, Eren?”

“Hmm?” Eren’s eyes widened when Levi’s fingers reached up across the table and brushed against his face, plucking the itty-bitty marshmallow rainbow from golden skin. 

The raven smirked when Eren bloomed the color of a tomato. _Mmm, I see those blue-green eyes. Unveil your pretty pupils for me, angel._

“L-L-L-Levi, you--what---” The pretty little thing stammered. Amazing. This was great. 

“Wiping your face, because you can’t seem to do even that by yourself.” _Oh, that wasn’t so great._ He just loved to follow up anything smooth with a scolding, didn’t he? Goddammit. 

“I’m n-not a kid!” Levi thought some of the red in Eren’s cheeks might be fueled with anger and not embarrassment. 

“Your choice of cereal states otherwise, dipshit.” _Yeah, Levi, keep mocking the guy, he’s definitely going to hook up with you now,_ whispered his mind, but the little shit deserved a bit of reproval for breaking his mug, anyway. 

Eren’s look could burn through a thousand suns. “You _asshole,_ ” he muttered, “Lucky Charms is a perfectly good choice for a breakfast food.” 

“Yes, for five-year-olds.” 

He watched the other grit his teeth, trying to think of a rebuke. Having no suitable words to shoot back at the smirking raven, Eren shot up from his seat and slammed his fist on the table. 

“Fuck you and your senior-citizen oatmeal!” The freshman shoved past Levi and headed towards the front door. 

“Don’t forget your juicebox on the way out!”

“Shut the fuck up, man!”

Levi’s shit-eating grin grew wider. _Ooh._ What a feisty little brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ Sorry again for confuzzlement xc


	3. Three Weeks In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi tries to decide between kicking the reincarnated foghorn out and having someone who's able to reach the windex bottle on the top shelf at the grocery store, and Eren convinces himself that Levi can read minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and this is now chapter three gahhh sorry)
> 
> I'm sorry I tried I really did
> 
> also obligatory onesided cockblocked-by-eren jeankasa before jean realizes that he totes gay for marco
> 
> okay admitting that I don't plan out fics before I write them. At all. And I should, and I would, but I don't. Open to influence, criticism, random plot sways. But the Eren/Levi will be strong in this one until the very end, I promise you.

Class was tedious, as it always was. Levi bit his lip and shifted in his seat. Two weeks into the new semester, and it had already come to this. 

Pixis droned on. _Fuck it_. Levi needed a damn break from this shitty lecture. _Let’s think about Eren_. 

Blue-green eyes. Boisterous smile. Tall--Levi bitterly acknowledged the fact that he was tall--and tanned, skin glazed gold. Chestnut brown, curling flicks and jumping locks of hair that broke two of Levi’s best combs. He’d almost knocked two teeth out for that, one tooth per comb.

_Ha. Pun not intended. Where was I?_

Long legs. Cute butt. Horrible tendencies for misplacing things, yammering at things, getting worked up and furious over things. Still putting up with Levi’s cleaning standards. 

_God, he might be a keeper._

_Nope, nope, nopity, nope, nope, nope, no._ Levi was giving Eren Jaeger another month and a half before the inevitable ‘I’m-done-with-your-shit’ he knew the brat would pull. 

Everyone pulled the ‘I’m-done-with-your-shit’ when Levi coupled his clean-freak act with freakish, infrequent nightmares and screaming. The thought led him straight to the nightmares themselves, and Levi threw his attention back on the class he was currently trapped in.

He moved his pencil in small, lopsided circles. _I need to take a shit_. He remembered the essay due in three days. _Fuck, I_ am _shit_. Levi’s forehead met the desk. 

“Mr. Ackerman?” Pixis looked up from the board. “Do you need something?” 

_You old drunkard._ Levi muttered a ‘no, Professor’. College was a drag. Life was a drag. He _needed_ a drag. 

Well, he would've need a drag, if he smoked. Cigarettes dirtied the lungs--Levi wasn't going near one of those soot sticks. He was not a fucking chimney, nor was he Santa Claus. Grey clouds and cylindrical white-and-orange cookies could suck his dick. 

~~

“Psst, asshole!”

“Yeah, horseface?”

“Shut up, you fucking dildo. Pass this to Mikasa.”

“Hell no, horny shitbag!”

Prof. Shadis turned sharply away from the diagram he’d been drawing. “Care to share your conversation with us, _Jean, Eren?_ ”

“No, sir!” Chorused the two. Three rows ahead of them, Eren saw Armin’s shoulders bob up and down in a long, drawn out breath.

_Nuh-uh, you blond mushroom, don’t you dare sigh at me. I am Eren Jaeger. I am going to EXTERMINATE THE UNKNOWN VARIABLE X IN THIS NEXT MATH PROBLEM, JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE. DON’T DOUBT ME, I HATE YOU. Manipulative little bastard._

Armin was one of his greatest friends, obviously. _Oh, Mikasa’s going off the deep end._ Eren turned to the right and waved off her unneeded concern. He’d only yelled a little in class, geezus. She really was uptight. 

_Don’t get me wrong--my best friend’s awesome,_ he told his conscience, _but she can be sorta stifling. Like a third parental unit. I should start calling Mikasa ‘mom’._ She was cramping his style. 

This _class_ was cramping Eren’s style--he was a free spirit, in terms of literature. Analyzing things had never really worked for him, and he liked shoving the characters of his favorite classics into boxes even less. Stifling--like Mikasa. 

Mikasa liked to analyze people. Judging a book by its cover. She was usually pretty good at picking strangers apart, though, so he let her evaluate his acquaintances to some extent. 

Picking strangers. Apart. 

Apart _ment_. He didn’t have one. Which meant the dorms. Dorm. Levi. 

Levi. Levi’s face. Levi’s eyes. Levi’s figure. Levi’s _forearms_. Levi’s _ass_. He’d accidentally collided several times with the freshly-showered raven in the mornings. Images of Levi in _nothing but a towel_ around his waist would forever be burned into the backs of his eyelids.

 _Dammit_ , Eren had a hard-on. 

_Grandma. Grandma grandma grandma. Live octopus for dinner. Sea-pigs. Uncle Hannes’s farts at Christmas dinner._ There, he no longer had a tent in his pants. _I swear, his diet staple is rotten eggs or something. Flatulence should not smell that bad._

Eren could see Mikasa glaring from the corner of his eye. His face had probably been rather twisted just now, which was why she practically radiated consternation. 

_It’s not my fault I have to share a shower with him!_

~~

Trost University had a big-ass campus, and Levi’s dorm was across said vicinity from his last class of the day. Walking back took longer, it seemed, than jogging the five miles he ran every morning. Then again, it was probably just the thought of dealing with Eren Jaeger that was dragging Levi down. 

Despite being relatively helpful and a hot piece of ass, the brat talked nonstop. Was probably waiting by the door with a loud ‘HOW WAS YOUR DAY?!!’ or some shit, this very moment. Maybe more like ‘JEAN’S SUCH A FUCKING PONY’ or ‘I HATE STUDYING DO YOU HATE STUDYING STUDYING IS GROSS OH YEAH WHAT ARE WE HAVING FOR DINNER WOW HAVE YOU SEEN THAT NEW VIRAL VIDEO THAT’S GOING AROUND OMG I HAD A BIG GULP FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH SUGARY SODA AND AM GOING TO BOTHER YOU UNTIL TWO IN THE MORNING’. 

The kid had to be an extreme reincarnation of a foghorn. There was no other explanation. Levi was very, very done. 

He fucking hated that fuckable ass, those teal irises, and the employees who dared to put Windex above his reach that kept him from kicking Jaeger out, he did. Some more inner rage and Levi found himself in front of his own door.

Well.

Their own door.

As always, before entering, he checked for any dirt, any signs that the door frame needed scrubbing or the front step an extra sweep. His eyes found nothing save a cluster of smudges on the welcome mat. 

“... _fucking--!_ ”

~~

It’d been an hour since Eren arrived back at the dorm. Levi was never this late, however slow his trudging back from class might be. _He trudges because he has to take two steps to an average person’s one, he’s so short!_ Eren froze right after his mind released the thought. Much like Mikasa, Levi had a scarily keen knack for reading people like a fairy story, and he might just be hiding in the shadows.

_He totally could have just read my mind and known that I called him short. Dear God, I don’t wanna die yet, so please, please make Levi not know I called him short. Decapitation isn't the way I wanna leave this world. Nor poison, mind you, Levi’s probably capable of both._

Eren climbed off his bunk and walked through the other two rooms, flipping on lights to chase away the chill running down his back. 

_I’d better go out and look for him._ The world beyond the window glass--he’d fixed the broken gap as promised--was dark. Crickets sounded softly outside. 

Eren gulped, treading slowly toward the front door. Shaking, he prepared for a night trek to find his lost roommate. _Shit, what if something bad happened to Levi? It’s so late…_ Eren’s hand gripped the doorknob hard as he turned the lock and pulled back--

\--and shrieked as something grabbed him by the collar and pushed him inside. Eren struggled helplessly against the hands gripping his shirt. _Dear lord, I’m going to die. I’m going to be eviscerated. I had so much I wanted to achieve in life; now I’ll never own an ice cream truck. Never eat a lemon without puckering, like Armin can. Never going to seduce Levi. Never going to taste waffles again._

_The world is cruel._

“--fucking Jaeger, getting footprints on my grumpy-face welcome mat, _godfuckingdammit I will shit on your mother’s frying pan_ I swear to god it took me such a long fucking time to clean it up you shitcactus stop squirming I’m trying to lecture you--”

Eren let out a dying whimper and expired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thnxes for reading--I hope you liked XD I dearly appreciate kudos/comments/bookmarks/feedback/all that good stuff--thank you :)
> 
> Also I know jackshit about college I am so sorry for any mistakes do tell me if there's any, I'll fix them


	4. The One-Month Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's a closet otaku, Eren gets drunk, things happen.
> 
> [warning: this chapter has explicit things at the very end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um
> 
> *quietly bumps rating up to explicit*
> 
> hey hows it going
> 
> i was so anti-smut when i first started writing on FF.net; what happened? I dunno but here's some bad smut 
> 
> so sorry
> 
> enjoy~

A shout ensued from Levi’s bunk, signalling the brat’s awakening. The sophomore groaned. _Fucking pain in the ass._ He got up and strode out of the kitchen. 

“Levi?”

“Oi, shitty brat, you’re finally up.”

“Am I still alive?” Eren sat up and rubbed at the back of his head. And Levi would be damned if those tightly fitted skinny jeans didn't match fantastically with his forest green covers. He’d love to see Eren writhing on those covers, pupils blown, screaming in pure ecstasy-- 

_It’s not polite to jump someone who’s just fainted, Levi._ Fuck. 

Levi glared, hard. “Yes, dumbfuck, I took mercy on you. You should thank me for not utterly destroying your sorry ass after the horrendous smudges you left all over my fucking welcome mat. Do you have no shame?” Eren flinched slightly at the barrage of harsh words directed towards him. 

“A-am I on your bed?” The freshman mumbled, red spreading from his ears down to his cheeks. The brat’s idiocy was rather laughable. Besides his bed being located three and a half feet higher than Levi’s, Eren’s sheets were _bright fucking yellow_ and his covers had _daisies_ on them. If the brunette hadn't nervously stammered out the insignificant fact that he was gay in the first week of residency, Levi would've assumed that he was, based on those blankets alone. He sighed resolutely and rolled his eyes.

“Of course you are. I’m smart enough not to endeavor to carry a tall-ass brat up a ladder to his sleeping area when another bed is in plain sight.” 

“I’m not that tall, dude. You’re just kinda...miniature, no offense? I-I mean you’re really strong and all, ‘cause you go running every morning and go to the gym and stuff and have a six-pack--ah, I mean, why would I know you have a six-pack, er, I mean, um--anyway, you scared the shit outta me! Why the hell would you do that?!”

“I was merely punishing you for ruining my grumpy-face merchandise. And the offense is taken. You’ll pay for that comment at a later date, Jaeger.” The raven seethed just a bit before remembering that he’d just scared the poor kid into fainting. He’d been so _pissed_ , after working for forty minutes at the blackened footprints on Grumpy-face’s frown, that he’d sprung full-force at the little fuck. 

Eren was trying to hide his embarrassment, judging from his crimson ears. Levi bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Christ, you’ve gotten almost all the collector’s items, you little fucker.”

“Not all of them,” whined the sexy little thing, clearly still flustered at having revealed his blatantly obvious pastime of observing Levi’s body after the raven came back from shirtless jogging sessions. Levi snuck a glance at Eren’s long legs, spread out across the bedspread. 

“I have a headache. Is there Advil, by any chance? Maybe a glass of cold water?” 

“Dammit, brat, who do you think I am? Your fucking senior, Jaeger.” 

Eren’s eyes took on the saddest look Levi had ever seen. _Mother_ fucker _, not the puppy face._ “Fucking hell, I’ll give your lollipop back to you, okay? Don’t move, the Advil’s in the bathroom.” He shook his head in irritation when the brat had the audacity to grin back at him.

~~

A month had passed. Four weeks since Eren barreled through his kitchen window and into his heart.

Well, not quite. Jaeger might’ve lasted longer as a roommate than Levi would have ever expected, but the little shitstain kept with his grumpy-face-merch-wrecking antics. And if Levi had a dime for every tantrum Eren threw--it’d only been a month, so he wouldn't be rich, but he’d have enough for the grumpy-face bath towel he’d added to his cart on Amazon. 

Speaking of baths. “Oi, brat, I’m done!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” Jaeger called from his desk in the bedroom, “and I’m not a brat!”

“You are very much a brat, brat!”

“Fine, but I’m _the_ brat!”

“The one and only, you little fuck. Clean towels are on the rack, and I’ll slit your throat if you leave puddles on the floor.” Footsteps thudded across the expanse of the living room.

Speaking of baths. 

Eren liked to stare at him when he finished one. 

Like the fucker was, right now. 

“My eyes are up _here_ , brat.”

“Shut up! I-I wasn't looking at you!”

Levi’s smirk could stretch across the university campus. 

~~

“Eren.” 

“Dammit, Levi, I’ll be right there. I swear to God, if my HP shrinks any further, I’ll--!” 

_“Eren.”_

“Levi, seriously, if I die _now--!_ ”

 _“EREN!”_ Levi raised a hand, as though reaching to unplug the game console. The brunette grumbled something related to the size of Levi’s manhood, for which the shorter man promptly smacked him. “Hurry up and pause it, you sloth.”

“Owww, Leviiiii!” Eren rubbed at the handprint on his arm. “What circumstances were so debilitating that you had to interrupt my gaming time?” 

“Big words, brat. Your friend’s here.”

“Armin? But he comes every week--”

“Mikasa. Says it’s important. Go now, she’s in the living room.” Levi gave him a little shove. The freshman reluctantly got up and walked out of the room, and Levi sat down at the desk next to Eren’s playstation for some work on his paper, in _peace_. 

Though he was sort of curious, he had to admit. Eren’s friends had never summoned him for any situations in which haste was essential. Was the matter at hand really so significant, that Mikasa wore an expression of death? He shrugged and opened MS Word. 

A quiet murmuring could be heard, down in their living room. _This is bothering me._ Levi dug around in the desk drawer for his in-ear headphones, plugged them in, and turned up the volume.

~~

He hadn't heard Eren leave. But Levi heard him come back in.

Mostly because Jaeger had gone and gotten drunk off his ass. _Mother of God. I was so close to finishing my chem lab._ How had he even gained possession of alcohol? A friend’s liquor? Sneaking into a bar? Fake ID? 

Well, he should keep Eren away from the kitchen, anyhow. Levi could almost _see_ his last grumpy-face platter shattering into a million countless little shards. No, Eren was staying on the round, void-of-delicacy couch, as soon as Levi found a sheet that he wouldn't mind smelling eternally of vomit. The brat was swaying by the dinner table by the time Levi discovered an adequate sofa cover. “Come ‘ere, you inebriated little shit.”

“Heyyyyyy Leviiiiii~” Jaeger was a cheery drunk. _Fucker be sounding like APH Italy all up here in this joint._ (Levi collected grumpy-face merchandise. Was it really that surprising that he maybe had a little closet otaku in his spirit? Judgemental bastards. Hatsune Miku was cute, and other people could shut their faces about the figurine hidden under his bunk.) 

Eren’s bright eyes drooped, his eyelids hanging heavily. Levi mentally face palmed. “Goddammit, Jaeger.”

“My daaaaad’s in jaiiiiil,” the brat sang out. Levi blinked. Once, twice. 

_That was a dropped bomb if there ever was one._

In fact, it looked rather like the boy had been crying. 

“Shit, let’s get you to bed,” Levi announced, pulling the brunette’s arm over his shoulder. He dragged the wobbling, blubbering mess to the couch, where he’d spread the old sheet over the cushions. “Shh, little fucker, it’s going to be okay, stop crying--”

Eren’s hand was on his crotch. 

“Have I ever told youuuu that I think you’re suuuuuper hot?”

“You’re going to sleep. Now.” Levi shoved the intrusive fingers off, affecting disinterest. But the intoxicated little shit was persistent. 

_Shit, wasn’t he just talking about his jailbait dad? What. The. Fuck._

“Leeeviiiii~” Eren gave a delicious little moan that the raven pretended he hadn't heard. 

“Shut up, you’re drunk.”

“Not thaaaaat drunk!”

“Eren, no,” Levi began, because he wasn't going to do this, not on their sofa with a drunk Jaeger, and-- _oh_. The brat moved _fast_.

 _Get your hand OFF my thigh before I shove you down and fuck you into the couch cushions._

“I want you, Levi,” the brunette breathed. How the everloving _fuck_ had he switched from singing to sexual predator in the course of five seconds? The sophomore fought to catch his bearings.

“No, Eren, you want _everybody_. You’re drunk.” Levi was only trying to convince himself, now. He’d watched Eren’s gorgeous eyes--watched them meander towards him after every morning run. After every shower. 

And Levi only really ever had a type with women. He’d dabbled with all kinds of guys, buff to lean to tall to almost his height. But if Levi had a type...he had to admit that Eren would fit squarely into it. And fuck, that adorable little pout was directed straight at him--

“Nooo, I don’t want everybody! Come here and fuck me, I've been waiting for weeeeeks, _please,_ Levi, please, _please!_ ” Eren wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist, palming at Levi’s clothed, half-hard dick. “ _Nnnnn_ ,” whimpered the audacious little shit. 

Jesus Christ. Levi gave up. 

Pressing the younger into a bruising kiss, he reached down and undid Eren’s jeans with a practiced hand. The brunette moaned as Levi’s other hand crept up under his shirt. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, letting out a string of lewd sounds. 

“...Ah,” Eren gasped, when Levi pulled down his boxers and began jerking him off with slow, measured strokes, “...ah, ahhhh, _Levi!_ More, please, please--” The raven hummed, biting down hard on the junction between the tanned youth’s neck and collarbone. Slight surprise overtook Levi’s features as Eren ran his hand down the older man’s toned stomach--

\--finding its way under the waistband of Levi’s sweats, and under his boxers, as the freshman looked up through his eyelashes and whispered, “You, too,” and Levi wanted to _eat him_. Eren pulled Levi onto the couch and, God, _ground_ against him. The brunette grinned hazily, triumphantly, when Levi pushed himself up against the delicious friction. His garments nearly ripped off through the joint efforts of both their lusty fingers, Levi wrapped his hand around their cocks and pumped quickly up and down their lengths. 

The feeling of Eren rubbing up against him almost put Levi over the edge. Free hand reaching up to rub at his partner’s nipples, the raven watched his proud, stubborn object of lust fall apart. He himself was almost at the peak of pleasure, what with Eren’s thin, cold fingers and the bite marks trailing in a steady line, as Eren nipped and licked at his Adam’s apple. 

Levi gave Eren’s cock one last, heavy _twist_ , and Eren screamed as his back arched in pure, unadulterated pleasure. “Fuck, _Levi_ ,” he cried--there was a phrase Levi could get used to, screamed _exactly_ like that. 

White threads of come fell in burning streaks across their chests. The sight was too much to bear, and Levi came seconds later, releasing his own short cry of bliss. High on a heady emotion that he couldn't quite put a finger on, the raven collapsed into the arms of his partner. Levi fell asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* 
> 
> Thanks for kudos, comments, bookmarks, reading this fic, thank you so much :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading XD Any commentary is appreciated and gladly taken into consideration.


End file.
